


Just Go For It

by actually_satan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Happy Ending, He doesn't know he's dancing with Derek at first, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actually_satan/pseuds/actually_satan
Summary: After some convincing, Sheriff Stilinski goes out for a fun night at a club and ends up dancing with a stranger that he takes interest in.





	Just Go For It

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, the hardest part of writing this was deciding whether to use John or Noah as the Sheriff's name. My gf told me to use John, so that's what I went with. Haha! I'm not sure what most people prefer.

Sheriff Stilinski hadn't been out to a club in years, since his early college days. He'd gone several times back then and once in high school, though he didn't like to think about that one considering how very illegal it had been. Of course, at the time, he hadn't been thinking about the consequences. He would just go for it, no holds barred. He was much more of a delinquent back then, if you could call him that.

 

Now, he was convinced by his good friend, Melissa, to “loosen up,” as she put it, and go have some fun. He only agreed to go, so she couldn't tell him he never gave it a shot. The two of them, along with a few of Melissa's friends decided to go to a club, specifically a gay club. He wasn't opposed to it. Long ago had he come to terms with his sexuality and when he asked Melissa about it, she just shrugged and said she'd been there plenty of times and they were always very welcoming.

 

He got dressed in a nice, but not too formal shirt and loose pants, trying to figure out just how he should be dressed for the occasion. He'd seen gay clubs before, but he never stared at their attire. When he told Stiles that he was going out, the kid gave him a smug look and a wink, telling him to be safe. John rolled his eyes and left with a goodbye once he heard the car horn outside. Melissa would be driving them.

 

Once they arrived, Melissa's friends went off in their own direction, leaving just the two of them. John was a little uncomfortable being in a large room filled with sweaty people and loud music, but he could adjust given a little time and maybe even enjoy it.

 

They had only been there maybe ten or twenty minutes, making conversation just between each other, when Melissa's friends came back and dragged her away from him. She promised she'd be back soon and told him to have some fun while she was gone, get on the dance floor. He seriously doubted that was going to happen. He considered leaving at first, but convinced himself to stay. Maybe after a few drinks he'd be able to put himself out there like that.

 

He went to the bar to order some very overpriced drinks and downed them considerably faster than he should have. After his third drink, he decided it would be a good idea to get up and do something else before he completely drowned himself in alcohol. He needed to remind himself that he was alone at the moment and he should be at least somewhat aware of his surroundings for safety purposes.

 

Feeling more loose now, John looked out to all the people dancing. He couldn't see much with how dark it was over in that area of the club, but he saw a large group of figures dancing, some casual, some quite literally grinding against each other. He really didn't want to go, even after his drinks, but if he didn't take a chance, he would've gone out for no reason. Just one attempt at dancing and then he could be done.

 

He took a deep breath and headed towards the dance floor, away from the people who were getting a little too rowdy for his taste. Everyone around him had at least one partner already and he was too awkward and, in his mind, too old to go about picking up random strangers to dance with. Luckily, someone else was able to pick up that slack for him. He felt a strong arm around his waist before a warm breath tickled his ear as the man spoke.

 

“Wanna dance?”  
  


John had a little voice way in the back of his head that was telling him that this man sounded just familiar enough that he should be worried, that he should find out who it was before he agreed. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, for him, the part of his mind that was anxious and excited, the part that made his heart pound in his chest, was much louder than the little voice.

 

“I'd be delighted.”

 

After he said it, the man came around to his front, the grip on his waist firm, but not too tight. The man pulled him in close, pressing them chest to chest, their groins just touching. John put his hands the only place he could reach at the moment, the man's lower back, just about the curve of his ass. They moved together, in slow movement, getting used to the feel of their bodies against each other, of his chest against the man's firm one.

 

The other man took the lead, taking all the risks in going just a little bit further. He held John's hips against his own, rocking into him in time with the music. It felt good, induced a certain feeling in him that he hadn't felt in a long, long time. The man's hard body, his rough stubble rubbing against his neck as he began to press kisses along John's jaw. He was ambitious, yet careful, as if he was unsure whether or not they should be doing this. John couldn't say he hadn't felt the same way.

 

Here he was, grinding up against a stranger in a club while his teenage son was alone at home. He wondered if this man knew that he was dancing with some older guy, way past his time. From the feel of his body and general statistics, he guessed the guy couldn't have been older than his mid thirties and even that was giving a little too much leeway.

 

As he danced, he felt the man's hard-on pressed against him and only then realized he was in a similar state. He was panting now, his skin slick with sweat. He trailed his hand down the short distance to the man's ass and squeezed, nearly losing it when he heard, practically felt, the moan in his ear.

 

“Leave with me.” The man whispered breathlessly in his ear.

 

John didn't know if that was the best idea. He was never one for one-night stands, for sleeping with complete strangers, but he could at least agree that he didn't want to be in the club anymore. He needed some air, some space.

 

“Or,” the man started again, likely able to sense his apprehension, “we can just go to my car for a while. Away from everyone.”

 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “That sounds good.”

 

The man took his hand and led him out through the doors of the club. The gentleness of his grasp was surprising, but more than welcome. Once they got outside, John was able to see much more clearly and was glad for it. He couldn't see the man's face as he walked them to the parking lot, only the back of his head and his leather jacket and jeans. The figure seemed very familiar to him, someone he'd seen before several times.

 

John stopped walking and let go of the hand of this “stranger.” He took a second to think before he spoke. “Derek Hale.”

 

Derek turned around to face him, a nervous yet stoic look on his face as he replied, “Sheriff Stilinski.”

 

“You knew, didn't you?”

 

Derek looked down and nodded twice before looking back up to his face for a reaction.

 

He'd known. He'd known this whole time and yet he was the one who asked for the dance. It was...confusing. John didn't know what to make of it.

 

“I shouldn't have danced with you, but I thought if you knew it was me, you wouldn't give it a chance.” Derek said, almost shy. “I don't just want a one-night stand and I don't think you do either, but I also don't know if you'd want a relationship...with me. If you just want to leave and pretend this didn't almost happen, I'd understand.”

 

John stood there a long moment and thought about the situation, about what could happen depending on his answer. What would the consequences really be? He stared at Derek's face and remembered how he felt in the club, how alive, how, to put it bluntly, turned on and...alive. It was an electrifying feeling, a happy one. He understood the age difference, the fact that Derek was one of Stiles's friends, that he, albeit falsely, had thought Derek to be a criminal at one point in time. He knew all of that. To think over his response and come up with the “best answer” would take days, he knew.

 

Instead, he took a deep breath and for one second channeled his younger self. He knew what he'd say if he was 20 years old again, in this same situation.

 

John nodded slowly. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” He shrugged, a light smile on his face. “Let's try it. I'm interested in you and, really, I think I'd be a fool to say no at this point.” Only for a split second did he regret his answer until he saw the smile on Derek's face and he felt their fingers intertwine.

 

The voice of his younger self was echoing in his head. _Just go for it, no holds barred._

 

He knew he'd made the right decision.

 

 

 

 


End file.
